Problem: Last week, William and Emily decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Jessica to time them with a stopwatch. William sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 62.97 seconds. When it was Emily's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 28.34 seconds. How much faster was Emily than William in seconds?
To find how much faster Emily was than William, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. William's time - Emily's time = difference in times. ${6}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ Emily was 34.63 seconds faster than William.